


Subzero

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Series: Death and Sleep [1]
Category: Music RPF
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cold Weather, How Do I Tag, Sick Character, Snark, Songfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Somehow, a fever of all things saves Eminem's life.
Series: Death and Sleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001409
Kudos: 1





	Subzero

Eminem drew the blanket closer and coughed. Brown hair sat pressed to his forehead, his skin slick with sweat.

He was sick with the fucking flu. Out of everything in the world, Eminem was sick.

At least the world seemed to feel his mood. All morning, the radio had been crackling about a giant ice storm. Even now, standing at his window, Eminem could see the trees flapping. It was windy and cold and miserable.

His family was out of town, probably at the beach by now. The rapper crashed back onto the sofa. Maybe he could fall asleep and wake up healthy.

He felt warm, but not in a bad way. His head wasn’t pounding anymore.

Eminem sat up. The black cap he’d started wearing was back on his head. He was dressed in normal-for-him clothes, the blanket gone. But that wasn’t what disturbed him.

He was lying on a theatre stage. It smelled like Detroit, but the location failed him. Brushing himself off, Eminem stood up.

No one else was around. Jumping off the stage, he looked around. Try as Eminem might, he had no clue where he was. There was only one thing he could do.

He headed outside.

The world was covered in a layer of ice. The buildings, the road signs, the cars… All frozen. And yet somehow, Eminem himself wasn’t freezing. He took one step forward, waiting to slip. He didn’t. It was actual ice, and yet he somehow could stand.

There was a road leading out of town. Zipping up his jacket and slipping his hands into the pockets, Eminem started walking.

_ EMI! _

An hour into his journey, Eminem skidded to a halt. His name, screamed in his voice among the wind.

Of course; it all made sense now. Shady was messing with him. He was dying, and the demon had one last trick.

“Okay…” Eminem shut his eyes and waited for his neck to snap. But instead of that, he felt a heat in his shoes.

And that’s when he saw it below him. Shady, frozen in the ice mid-scream. One black-clawed fist was pressed against his prison. Eminem couldn’t help but smile.

Thirty minutes later, he came across a landmark. The buildings and road signs had faded away long ago. But now here Eminem was, staring at a gray cloth-covered object.

He pulled the fabric off with a flourish and gasped. Staring back at him was a gargantuan monolith. But this wasn’t just a piece of art. It was...something else entirely.

Eminem could see his face at the top. He was being dragged down by people, hands and bodies wrapped around him. They clawed at his throat, tore at his clothes. The rapper’s effigy held a pained scream, not all that different from Shady’s.

“How accurate is it?” He spun around, nearly slipping on the ice. “Try not to melt, Emi.”

Standing in front of Eminem was a woman. She had purple hair and a black cloak, her eyes a blue-green. He swallowed.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Relax, we’re on the same side.” The woman smiled at him. “That is, no side. The side of the immoral yet loved.”

“I’ll ask again. Who the fuck are you?” She rolled her eyes and that’s when Eminem saw it. A black scythe, slowly forming in the woman’s hand. “Are you...Death?”

“Close. We’re related.”

“What do I call you?”

“Oh, I can’t tell you that. See, the readers, the people listening to this bullshit, they don’t know I exist yet.” The woman smiled deviously at him. “They won’t for another four years. Then they’ll know. But for now…”

“Okay! You’re a mystery.” Eminem turned to look back at the monolith. “So...what’s this supposed to be?”

“Your self-doubt.” The woman started laughing, causing him to raise an eyebrow. “God, I sound cryptic and cheesy. But then again, there’s a fuckload of darkness in you.”

“Thanks.” Eminem stared at his expression. It seemed so weird, and yet, so accurate.

“Do you want me to reverse it?”

“What?” The woman shrugged.

“This storm. Didn’t cause it, but I can try ripping it apart.” Eminem thought for a moment.

“If it’ll eventually stop...than nah, I’m good.”


End file.
